Careful What You Wish For
by Too Lazy
Summary: Captain Sparrow working as a laughed at constable in New York City? Constable Crane acting as the most feared Pirate in the Spanish main? Let the insanity of body swtiching begin.
1. Chapter 1: Lucky Men and Good Lives

Be careful what you wish for: Chapter 1

_AN: This may be the first of its kind or not but here is the deal: Me and Gadago are co-writing this and thought it would be neat to combine the two movies. I placed it here because there is more traffic here than in the **sleepy hollow** section. We hope you enjoy. _

_We both don't own anything if we did would we write this…_

_PLEASE REVIEW!THIS TOOK US A LOT OF TIME AND EFFORT! Okay done ranting. Enjoy._

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow was steering his ship, _The Black Pearl_ to no where in particular. At the moment he as enjoying the sea spray on his face and the cool air of the Caribbean night. Life was good at the moment; he had his ship, his rum, and even managed to find a girl. True he always said that his only loves were the sea and his ship but Elizabeth Swann had a way of changing a person, hell he should know. 

Only six months had passed after he had left Elizabeth and Will on the happily-ever-after-stage, so it was quite a shock to arrive in Tortuga for supplies to find waiting for him at the faithful bride the one and only Elizabeth Swann. She was working as a bar maid and when she served him his rum, he spit it out all over Gibbs when he realized it was her.

" 'Lizabeth, what the hell are you doing here? And where is Will." Jack growled, making her sit in the empty seat next to Gibbs, his kohl lined eyes wide with surprise.

"I have to ask you for something, Jack." She looked at Gibbs and saw that his mug was almost empty, and refilled it out of habit. Gibbs nodded his thanks and took the hint as a sign to get going.

"Aye, and what might that be?" Jack asked, as he watched her fill an empty mug with some rum and refilled his. She took a deep drink and looked at him straight in the eye. "I was hoping that you would let me join the crew of The Black Pearl." She spoke, her back straight, her words calm and determined to convince him if he denied her.

"And what does the whelp have to say about this?" Jack said, kicking his feet on the table and taking a swig from his mug.

"If Will has anything to say I neither know nor care." She laughed with out mirth and Jack cocked an eye at her.

"Trouble in paradise then, luv?" he smiled and took another swig of his beloved drink.

"There was never a paradise to begin with." She murmured, looking at her hands. Elizabeth then took a deep breath and looked up to Jack. "So will you let me join your crew?" Elizabeth asked again.

Jack looked at his drink, then back at Elizabeth. Despite him having just seen her six months ago, she looked different. Even though at this moment she wore cheap dress like the ones that whore's wore. It was a deep crimson color that added to her cleavage and brought out her color as well. Her hair was let down and her hands were dirty from cleaning and serving but she looked relaxed, and should he think it, even a bit happier then when he left. She broke him out of his reprieve by speaking.

"Jack, you alright?" Her brown doe eyes were sizing him to see if in the last five minutes he had forgotten about her.

"Alright then, luv, I'll tell you what, you can come and join the crew if you can prove to me you have what it takes, savvy?" He smiled, his gold teeth showing in the dim lighting.

"What would you have me do?" she asked, accepting his challenge.

Jack played with his braided beard in thought for a moment before answering, "Steal something from someone." In his mind he was sure Elizabeth would protest and then he could send her home to Port Royal where she would be safe with her dad and Will- or at least her dad.

"Oh, you mean like this?" she held up Jack's compass. Jack slammed his feet on the floor and looked for the object on his person, and sure enough it was missing. "One last time, Captain Sparrow, may I join your crew?" she held the compass just out of Jack reach, an innocent smile playing on her lips.

Jack took back his compass and held his drink in a salute, knowing he had been outwitted- at least for the moment. "Welcome aboard, luv." They clinked mugs and drank.

The only hard part about bringing Elizabeth aboard was Gibbs. They had just gotten rid of Ana-Maria, why bring another woman on board? They just bring bad luck. Jack only shrugged, "Bad luck is better than no luck."

Elizabeth held her own and never complained about any task she was given, nor did she have any trouble defending herself. Turns out she had been practicing her fencing and was getting better all the time. She earned the respect of the men (including Gibbs) by saving their lives once or twice when they raided ports or other ships.

When Jack realized that he liked Elizabeth more than just a friend he had just beat the crap out of some sea dog that had dared touch her. Making an excuse that he was trying to rob her she had let the issue pass. That was until three months later when she had kissed him while going over maps in his cabin. A month of hell followed by their avoidance of each other until Gibbs had told Jack to take what he wanted- after all he was a bloody pirate. So Jack did just that. Now two years later, he and Elizabeth were still together enjoying the adventurous life of really bad eggs.

Seeing that it was nearing dawn in a few hours, he handed the wheel over to Cotton, who ran the night crew, and Jack went to his cabin to crawl into bed with Elizabeth _'Oh yes, a good life indeed.'_ He thought, and then let the sea rock him to sleep as he held Elizabeth.

* * *

Constable Ichabod Crane had been coming home from his work for the city of New York to his Katrina Van Tassel-Crane for just over a year now. Each day, he made his way through the slime and murk of the streets and into a warm house in which, for the first time in his life, he could feel at home. 

Katrina had come from a small village up the Hudson River, along with young Mr. Masbath, who had served the constable since the terrible death of his own father. Ichabod had been sent to their town of Sleep Hollow to solve a crime, and solve it he did. Thereafter, he brought home with him the two whom he now lived with.

Crane would never tell his Katrina that despite the fact that he had come out on top, his journey to Sleepy Hollow had been anything but willful. After complaining to the burgomaster, the magistrate, and the high constable several times over the fact that science should be affiliated with detection work, he was sent off to the hollow. 'Three deaths,' the burgomaster had told him. "In a fortnight. Their heads lopped off."

Ichabod Crane had arrived in Sleepy Hollow with the intentions of using his gadgets and studies to find a madman, but he had been taken by surprise several times. In a tragic duel with the immortal and pure evil, the constable had vanquished an unsettled spirit, brought justice to the Van Tassel family, and won himself a fair lady.

From the very second that Ichabod had set foot in the Van Tassel home, he had possessed Katrina's heart, and she his. In a game in which the lady moved about blindfolded, surrounded by a group of young men until she finished a song about the Wicked Witch of the Western Woods. At that point, she'd 'capture' a man and serve him with a kiss if she couldn't guess his identity correctly.

Ichabod had been the man that she caught. 'I'm just a stranger.' He'd told her, nervous of the group staring at him, and the woman holding his face gently. She'd kissed him anyway, and that night, she'd blindly given him something that he had never been given before.

Promptly, after the headless horseman had been thrown back into the hellish world in which he came, the three of them, Ichabod, Katrina and young Masbath moved quickly out of the hollow. A two-day journey back down the Hudson placed them safely in New York City, just in time for the turn of the century. Soon after, Ichabod and Katrina were wed, and young Masbath stayed with them as a faithful servant.

Now, thirteen months later, Katrina prepared a fine meal before her husband returned home every night, and watched him walk in the door madly swatting at moths that stayed close to their burning porch light. The man was a wonderful detective, and the most marvelous husband, but he was, in fact, afraid of his own shadow.

Tonight, though, Ichabod had one of his marvelous tales to share with his small audience. "Katrina, my dear," He said happily, announcing himself at the same time.

"Ichabod," She greeted him with a smile.

"Wonderful news, my wife," He started, flinching madly and smacking his shoulder to rid himself of a stray moth. "After the success of the case in Sleepy Hollow, the high constable agreed to a autopsy to this week's body in the Hudson."

"Evening Mr. Crane." Masbath said to his master, taking his jacket from him.

"Evening, Masbath." Ichabod sat down at the table and stared at the candle in front of him before folding his napkin in his lap and continuing. "Come to find, the victim did in fact have absolutely no water at all in the lungs. This in itself confirmed my suspicion of death before he hit the water."

Katrina nodded and smiled at her husband's wistful tone. "But have things been exciting for you?"

"It was absolutely incredible." He answered with a small, sideways smile. "But how was your day, Katrina." Ichabod asked, looking straight at his wife.

"Oh, it was fine. Normal." She answered, and slightly bit the inside of her lip to keep from giggling as Ichabod flinched when Masbath shut the door to the closet rather loudly. "Really, Ichabod, after fighting an immortal headless horseman, I'd think you'd gain a bit more nerve." Katrina teased and watched her husband pull his lips into a tight smile.

That night, after supper and the small, after-dinner conversations, the three of them blew out all of their lights and headed for bed. Masbath slept in a room downstairs just left of the sitting room, and Ichabod and Katrina went up the stairs to their own bedroom.

The two of them readied themselves for the night, and then laid down together before Ichabod leaned up to their nightstand to blow out the light. "Good night, Katrina." He said softly and smiled when she returned his comment. He closed his eyes and tightened his arms around his wife, certain that he was the luckiest man alive.


	2. Chapter 2: Risky Business and a Wish

Be careful what you wish for: Chapter 2

By: Too lazy

**MUST READ AN: Okay here is the deal….I and (Ghadgo) have decided to do each chapter _Stag_ as Ghadgo put it to me. To get Chapter three this is what you need to do, leave a review! I pass on the reviews and the more reviews we get the faster we we'll try to work the story out. **

**Okay please enjoy and review!**

Elizabeth woke up not long after Jack had fallen asleep. She was careful to extract herself from his grasp so as not to wake him up. As she dressed and put up her hair she watched him sleep and smiled. When Jack slept he looked so innocent as if he was not the scheming, dirty, constantly drunk, wretched, good man that he was when awake.

Elizabeth quietly left the cabin and headed up deck, she helped Gibbs tie down some stays then set to work in the galley making a breakfast for the crew. She carried a single plate up the deck and handed it to Cotton who was still steering the _Pearl _to no destination in particular.

"Here you are Cotton," she handed him the plate of dried meat, a cut apple and bread. Taking a piece of apple from the plate she held her hand near Cotton's parrot.

"And here you are Mr. Cotton's parrot." The parrot took the offered treat in its beak and flew up to the mast to eat in peace. She took over steering the ship while Cotton ate his breakfast.

Elizabeth was particularly found of this old pirate because when she had first come aboard he was the only one who readily accepted her. He also reminded her of her father because of his age and the way he seemed to care about his parrot the same way her father had cared for his wig. Elizabeth's cheerful mood vanished as she thought of her father. The six months before she found Jack at the tavern were filled with heartache at best.

One week after her life had returned to normal with the exception that she was now going to marry a Blacksmith instead of a commodore, her father died from a heart attack. After the funeral she and Will had married, at the time they both agreed life was too short to wait. But things had changed. A month in to the marriage and Will decided to join the navy here by leaving Elizabeth alone trapped on island in a gilded cage to wait for old age to come and to wait for old age by her self no less.

On confronting Will on the problem their talk turned into a shouting match, the match turned into rage and then Will had slapped her. He took advantage of her shock and began yelling about propriety and a husband's duty and what hers was to be. At that moment she punched him so hard he fell to the bedroom floor unconscious and days later her hand still hurt from giving him that punch.

Taking the small amount of money she had managed to hide from Will she jumped the first boat out of Port Royal and having gotten her freedom sailed to Tortuga and never looked back.

Elizabeth at once took a job as a barmaid to pay for her room but since that was not enough to keep her going she quickly learned to survive you had to do some bad things...such as pickpocket and seduce men, then drug them, and steal their wallets. But despite it all she was happier except instead of having adventures she was still trapped on an island.

And that was when Jack's drunken words from her single night on the cursed island came back to her. _"It's not just keel, haul, deck and some sails that's what a ship needs, but what a ship is…what the Black Pearl really is…is freedom." _

Now here she was sailing the Black Pearl, having her freedom and adventures filled with the threat of death and wonder and had also tamed the one only Captain Jack himself…taming might not be the best choice of words for him though. Elizabeth blushed slightly.

"Approaching Ship! Starboard side!" the yell from the Crow's nest startled Elizabeth out her pleasant Day dreams and back to reality. Taking out the Spy Glass she had taken from another Captain upon her first raid she looked at the ship.

"Wake the Captain!" She shouted to Gibbs never taking her Spyglass from the ship. Spanish merchant ship, a real beauty ripe for the taking…wait something was not right…Elizabeth felt the Spy Glass being pulled from her hands. Jack was now looking at the ship and a smile bloomed across his face.

"Ready the guns!" he ordered and the ship came to life with crewmembers rushing back and forth to follow the orders of their captain.

"Raise the Roger's!" Jack took control of the wheel.

The Spanish Ship did not try to out run nor did put up a fight. Jack loved when things went like this. "Good to see a man who knows the rules." said Jack in perfect Spanish as he looked at what had been set up. The captain of the Ship _Vega _had sent up the white flag and had set three large chests brimming with gold, two barrels of rum and three barrels of spices on deck.

Elizabeth and Gibbs had the same thought in their minds, this was just _too_ easy. Right after the _Vega's_ waiting cargo had been loaded things took a turn for the worst. About twenty armed Spanish soldiers emerged from the Cargo hold.

A battled ensued, swords and cutlasses clanking against each other, cannons and guns being fired and the scent of blood, sweat and gun powder overpowered everyone senses. The battle lasted not more then a few minutes…the captain of the _Vega_ had been shot dead by Jack and Jack collapsed holding his side. He had been shot as well. Elizabeth felt her heart miss a beat.

With one Captain dead the remaining soldiers surrendered, as fast as possible Cotton and Elizabeth picked up a now unconscious Jack as quickly as they could and brought him to his cabin as Gibbs and the rest of the crew set sail as fast as they could.

Gibbs then returned with the necessary supplies to help Jack and set to work removing the Bullet. This was not his first time doing this. Elizabeth stayed by Jack's side and helped Gibbs tend to him. When all was finished she was relived to know that Jack would live for another raid, she never let the tears of worry fall. As he slept she kissed Jack's brow lightly and left with Gibbs to tend to the matter of deviding the swag and such.

Going through the swag with Cotton and Gibbs and the rest of the crew each took out a set portion and what was left went to the captain and the up keep of the ship. Elizabeth taking the Captain's and her share to the Cabin set it near the bed. Taking her share she lit a few candles and took out a very lovely necklace.

It was a sliver pendent with frost blue stone set in the shape of a pentagram at each point also had a small ruby inset. Elizabeth sat in front of a mirror and put the necklace on.

"My, don't you look ravishing luv." Jack spoke wirily giving a small grin from his position on the bed. Elizabeth smiled and went over to him.

"Good to see you among the living Jack." She sat carefully next to him.

"That's a nice shiny bobble you got there Lizzie girl, I take it we made off with all the goods intact." His voice sounded tired but his eyes were excited.

"Indeed we did quite well. Even managed to save the Rum" he smiled at her and Elizabeth placed her hand on his. "I'm glad you're alright." She said not looking at him but his wound.

"Yeah well it was worth the risk then eh?" he asked smirking.

"Risk?" She abruptly faced him and her voice became stern. "What do you mean risk? You mean you knew about the soldiers on the _Vega_?"

"Aye, I did the ship was riding to high and they gave up to easy." He explained wistfully. Elizabeth dropped his hand and stood up facing him her eyes never leaving his.

"You imbecile, we lost five men today, three more wounded. Yet that could have been prevented Jack had you thought about the situation before leading the crew into a death trap!" her voice was rising now, not caring that Jack had been shot just hours earlier.

"Well excuse me for my bad judgment luv, but we are pirates and pirates take risk." He spat. Elizabeth felt rage just burning inside of her.

"Taking risk is one thing but I expected more from a Captain." Elizabeth turned and left slamming the cabin door on Jack and his protest words.

It was night now; Elizabeth had not been back to the Cabin but had Gibbs taking care of Jack. When Gibbs would approach her Elizabeth merely said. "I am not speaking to him." and Gibbs would put up his hands in surrender and walk off.

Leaning on the starboard rail of the ship she played with the pendent on her neck and sighed. "I just wish Jack would think about things, be rational and look at the situation before he jumps into the fray…I wish he was just less adventurous and worried about things more than what he does…" Elizabeth let the pendent slide from her hand; she did not notice the center of the frost blue star glow red.

Thinking things over for a couple of hours and making up her mind she decided to apologize. Jack was a great Captain even if he made mistakes. But then who did not make mistakes, '_I married Will'_ She thought as she went to the cabin to see him sleeping she sighed; Elizabeth undressed and slid under the silk sheets quietly. "You're a good captain Jack." She kissed him lightly on the mouth and blew out the candle near the bed. Sleep came quickly that night


	3. Chapter 3: Cat Fight and a Wish

Chapter Three Part One

Ichabod Crane awoke to the smells of breakfast cooking from down stairs. It was a smell that he had never thought would come to pass in his home as he has always thought he would be living the life of a bachelor.

Katrina was his true love with her gentle smile and kind heart Ichabod found he was truly lucky to have won her heart as completely as she had captured his.

However as he tuned over in bed he was met with big glowing gold eyes.

Ichabod screamed and fell out of the king size bed (which Katrina had chosen for reasons that he could live with).

Katrina came running up the stairs to the bedroom to find Ichabod fighting with the counterpane and her newly acquired cat watching Icabod with great aloofness. The cat merely yawned and stretched before settling down again.

"Ichabod!" Katrina chastised as she helped him untangle himself.

"What is _that_ doing in here?" Ichabod asking running his fingers in his hair and gave his wife a slightly horrified look. Yes Constable Ichabod Crane had been scared by a ten pound cat.

"That is Isis," Katrina said picking up the cat and holding it against her chest, the cat Isis purred and Ichabod could have sworn the cat's amber eyes were laughing at him.

Ichabod did _not_ like Isis.

"I found her this morning outside our door." Katrina explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Isis was rubbing her head against Katrina's chin it rumbling purr never ceasing.

"Get rid of it!" Ichabod said moving away from Katrina and gathering his clothes and dressing behind a screen. When he emerged Katrina was still standing with the cat in her arms a look of irate crossing her lovely features.

"What is it?" Ichabod asked he had thought that the matter concerning was closed.

"No Isis is staying this is her home now." Katrina said putting the cat down who jumped back on the bed and began to bathe and no less on Ichabod's side of the bed.

Ichabod could tell this was not going to be a pleasant morning at all but he refused to have a cat in the house.

"Katrina my love cats are awful creatures, they have fleas that bite and spread disease; they carry ticks that can get under the skin and cause infection." Ichabod pleaded taking Katrina's delicate hands in his, and then turned to Isis who was now licking her stomach. "They also bathe themselves with their saliva."

Isis turned to him as if to say "_what about it?"_ before going back to her grooming of black fur.

Katrina pulled her hands from Ichabod ignoring his small look of hurt. "Ichabod I assure she is quite clean as she happens to like taking baths." She then turned her back on him moving towards the bedroom door. "She stays Ichabod end of discussion." Ichabod knew he could not refuse his wife, not only because she put her foot down on the matter so to speak but because he could hardly refuse her anything even if it made him unhappy.

"Perhaps I went about this the wrong way." Ichabod thought out loud and Isis meowed in agreement. It was not until he heard the front door slam that he was broken out of his reprieve.

Going to the window that over looked their front walk way he saw Katrina getting into a carriage. Ichabod felt a deep rise of panic in him that he had made his wife get so angry she would storm out of the house.

However when Isis jumped in front of him Icahbod jumped back having forgotten the cat was still in the room. Although he loved his wife more then his own life he was still resolved not to have a cat in the house.

Being ever careful to avoid touching the cat he opened the window and Isis getting the hint to leave did, walking lightly over the railing she hopped to the roof and out of Icahbod's line of sight.

He went down stairs to find his paper waiting as his breakfast. Ichabod did his best to eat the food but at the first bite of what should have been deliciously prepared eggs with a bowl of oatmeal with cinnamon and raisons the food tasted bland and Icahbod knew it was because the maker of the fine meal was not there to join him.

* * *

Lady Katrina Van Tassel- Crane had left the house not because of the issue of the cat but because Ichabod had become afraid of said cat. The smallest spider to the loudest bang of the door could send Icahbod into a terror that Katrina could not fathom such a need for. She loved Ichabod dearly with all her heart and soul but at times she just wished he would be different…

The second reason she had left the house was because it was the third Saturday of the month and at that time there was an open air market. Normally Katrina waited till Ichabod left for work at the watch house and she and Young Masbeth would take to browsing the intriguing treasures and kick-knacks that venders had to offer.

Today she was by herself as she had left Masbeth still asleep after his fit with a cold the night before. The honey herb tea she provided him with would leave him resting comfortably until lunch.

Having the carriage pull over near the first vender she got off careful to avoid stepping in the puddles. Not because she was afraid of getting her shoes dirty but because In New York you could never be to sure if the puddles were really just from water.

Usually she only bought herbs for the meals and tea she prepared for the family or anything that Masbeth found intriguing which usually consisted on many books found in the monthly market.

It stuck her suddenly that she should find a collar for Isis as she too was to be apart of the Crane family.

Katrina browsed each section of the market picking up knickknacks that caught her eye and buying a few books for Masbeth and her husband. It was not until she found a jeweler sitting at his table hunched over working on many trinkets did she stop.

There on the table resting against the backdrop of royal blue velvet was a cat collar with a gold trim, little blue roses made of azure stone.

Katrina immediately picked it up and put down the amount that had been pinned to the clasp near the man. The man did not look up but continued to carve something out of white jade. Katrina was about to walk away when something else caught her eye.

Next to the man's right elbow was a case about the size of a bread box with a glass front. The case was lined with black velvet and several bracelets of sliver rested inside.

One in particular caught Katrina's eyes. It was a silver cuff bracelet a pentacle in the center with a frost blue stone and a small diamond on each point surrounded by an engraved design of restless ocean waves.

Before Katrina could gain the man's attention to examine the bracelet further he chuckled slightly and lifted his head. Katrina was startled slightly; the man's eyes were clouded, he was blind.

"A beauty is it not?" he said placing his tools and stone down before pulling the top of the case off and pulling out the bracelet that Katrina had been eyeing and handed it to her.

"Yes it is." Katrina said trying it on, it fit perfectly.

"Well not as beautiful as the one wearing it I suppose but it will do." The man said chuckling slightly and causing Katrina to blush.

"How much is it?" Katrina inquired looking at the man who just smiled at her.

"Nothing." He said and Katrina blinked in slight confusion before he continued speaking. "Not many people in New York would give the right amount for a cat collar, lots of cheaters around here."

"I would not feel right about that." Katrina said taking the bracelet off but the man had closed the case off.

"Yes you can I insist." He grasped onto her hands and closed her fingers around the bracelet. "I give it to you because it has been a long time since I have found a person with a kind heart and besides it makes wishes come true." He gave her a wink.

"I thank you then and if what you say is true then I wish my husband had more nerve and was more adventurous and worried less about things." Katrina relented and the man let her hands go with a smile going back to his work.

"He's a lucky man the." The jeweler said as Katrina walked off.

Katrina left the market and hailed a carriage home she did not notice the center jewel of her new bracelet glow a deep red.

Besides taking care of everything as she always did she was angry when she found out that Isis was gone. So mad in fact that she only made Masbeth and herself dinner retiring early so as not to see Icahbod. 


	4. Chapter 4: It's 1801 Constable Sparrow

**Chapter Three Part Two: Welcome to 1801 Constable Sparrow**  
Last Update for a _long_ while so enjoy and _please_ review (puppy eyes.)

* * *

Jack had heard Elizabeth come in to their cabin and apologize but pride kept him from waking up and forgiving her, plus the pain in his side hurt less when he stayed still.

Still him being a pirate he was going to milk her guilt for all it was worth, starting with her getting him some rum for breakfast…odd he could never remember it being so cold in the morning, it was usually breezy sure but not freezing like in Greenland, _'Which I will never go back there.' _Jack thought sourly.

He turned on his side and was happy to note that no pain shot through him as he turned…another odd thing, when did the bedding become so heavy and scratchy? After the last trip to Singapore, (which was Elizabeth's first) Elizabeth had proclaimed that nothing but silk would grace the cabin's bed. Jack was only too happy to comply with her request. A grin spread over his face as he thought of that time.

He nestled into the body next to him and opened his eyes. To his surprise the hair that his ever fluttering hands were running through was not of a tawny color but of a sun-spun gold.

"_That's interesting._" Jack mused as he closed his eyes and then reopened them. The hair was still sun-spun gold and the girl to whom the locks belong to looked more like a porcelain doll with her pale smooth skin and child-like face and pink pouting lips. This defiantly was not the woman whom he had been with for the last two and half years.

"_That's very interesting."_ Jack kept his calm and got up from the bed ever so carefully so as not to wake the girl to whom he had no idea how he ended up in bed with.

'_Elizabeth is going to turn me in to a eunuch."_ His mind thought as he scratched the back of his head…odd when did he take off his bandanna and when was the last time he could run his fingers through his own hair?

Quickly scanning the room which was not his cabin he realized he found a full length mirror. For the first time in his life, the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow was in complete shock at what he was seeing. So shocking his reflection his mouth fell agape and his chocolate brown eyes went comically wide.

'_This is not right!_' Jack thought as he felt his face, his now ghostly-white, clean shaven face. It was him he could tell eyes and cheek bones aside but he was clean and his hair, his once long dreadlocked trinket full hair was gone, and was now left with semi short (at the moment spiky) locks that went out in all directions. His gold teeth were gone to and he was wearing a night shirt…he never wore anything to bed (for certain nightly activity reasons) unless he fell asleep in his usual clothes.

Jack looked around the room for some more manly clothes and saw on an oak dresser were a pair of black trousers, a white shirt, and black vest. By the bed was a pair of long black boots. With his unsteady walk (not because of the normal reasons) but from shock and uneasiness Jack gathered the items and quickly got dressed. Although this situation was hardly funny Jack did think he looked quite handsome in the new garb and smirked in the mirror.

The young women in the bed stirred slightly and Jack fearing that she might wake up at that moment quickly hid behind a dressing screen. After a few moments of complete silence Jack peeked from around the side of the screen and made his way to the door. Right by the door there was hanging a pistol in a holster. A bit different from his own weapon but it would work just the same.

As he stood examining the pistol the girl moaned slightly before getting sitting up in the bed. Jack turned abruptly to face her and the girl was wiping the sleep from her eyes. She turned to face Jack and smiled stiffly, Jack having been on the end of such a smile (for silly reasons in his opinion) knew the girl was angry.

"Ichabod, I am surprised to see you up so early." Her voice was dulcet and kind, but her tone was sharp, annoyed.

Jack having no idea what was going on or who the hell Ichabod was, just nodded at the staring girl and smiled before trying to head out the door. He heard the girl let out a sigh then heard her voice.

"Ichabod please wait." The girl asked pleadingly, her tone sad almost. Jack halted in mid stride before pivoting back on his heel to face her. Jack was not so daft as not to realize she thought him this Ichabod character. She was getting out of the four poster bed and pulled on a light blue robe.

She approached him and placed her delicate arms around his neck, kissed his check and hugged him. Jack unsure of what to do but enjoying the attention, awkwardly patted the girl's back.

"I think we were both wrong yesterday and I would like to offer my apologies first." The girl looked up at Jack hopefully waiting for his response.

"Um…no worries luv..." Jack's hand flew to his mouth with a semi loud smacking sound. His voice, something was wrong with it and it was not a cold, Jack's voice was vacant of his rough, seductively charming tone. The voice that was currently his own was soft, and a bit squeaky. Clearing his throat Jack sounded better but he noticed his accent was gone to.

"Could of happen to anyone." Jack shrugged an air of dismissal about him, but the girl just frowned instead, let go of Jack and pushed past him. Jack knew that was not the answer she was looking for; he had enough practice with Elizabeth to know it.

'_Whatever this Ichabod fellow did cannot bode well for me. '_ Jack thought deflated in his head.

"I'll make us some breakfast in a bit." The girl declared from over her shoulder from behind the dressing screen.

Jack completely lost in this entire situation left the room.

* * *

Going down the stairs he was stopped by a young boy. "Morning sir, I have your paper here." The boy held out the said item. Jack took it tentatively as if it might bite him. The boy looked at Jack puzzled by the reaction.

"Sir I take it you and the Lady Crane have not worked things out then?" The boy ventured cautiously. Jack just nodded and gave a tight smile. The boy just shook his own head in disappointment and went to a room down the hall a book under his arm. At the mention of the Lady she came down the stairs passing Jack with out another word and went to the kitchen.

Jack was starting to get very worried as he ventured into the living room of the house.

It sort of reminded him of the governor's mansion only smaller and much more elegant. Lush carpets, expensive looking figurines placed here and there, rich heavy furniture statically place to give a feeling of serene peace.

'_A nice place_." Jack's mind tried to comfort.

Jack shook his head and opened the paper as if he had been doing it for years. What he saw next gave him another unwanted shocking. The date of the paper was eighteen hundred and one and something about New York…in America. Jack was not sure what date it was back in his time but he was damn sure it was not the year eighteen hundred and one in his time.

Jack needed to get out of there.

Practically running at an angle, he jumped the stairs two at time to the top floor and went back to the bedroom. Jack had the brilliant idea that this was all some kind of dream brought on by the effects of pouring rotten rum on his wounded side.

"_Please, since when has the rum ever been to blame? You should be ashamed for thinking that mate." _ The more sober side of his mind supplied.

"Since I woke up and better to blame the rum then me sanity" Jack answered out loud as if his mind could comment back, he laid back on the bed and willed his whole body to relax thinking of more pleasurable activities such as pilfering, plundering and of his Elizabeth Swann. Breathing slowly and deeply Jack's body complied and about twenty minutes later he was back asleep, his body having lost all adrenalin from his early discoveries. But before his deep sleep came, a single thought entered his mind that would give him troubling feeling in his stomach.

'_Just in case this is not a dream, then where is the Ichabod fellow?'_

* * *

** Now just think how much fun when Jack gets to work..if he goes. Next Up _Captain Crane!_**


End file.
